There is presently a need for an efficient industrial washing machine capable of effectively and thoroughly cleaning many different types of industrial products. This need is particularly felt in the automotive industry for the cleaning of automotive parts, such as transmissions and the like.
Attempts have been made in the past to produce automotive parts cleaning machines, however, these machines are subject to different mechanical problems, such as pump failure because the pumps are generally operated at relatively high pressures and subject to pressure variances caused as a result of spray line blockage problems and the like. In addition, these prior art machines generally use relatively sophisticated drive and brake assemblies for controlling basket speed rotation which can, again, be subject to different maintenance problems.
The existing industrial washing machines have only met with limited commercial success because they are often ineffective from a cleaning standpoint. One of the primary reasons for this problem is the recycling of relatively unclean washing solution onto the articles in the machine.
Over the last few years there has been a very strong move to improving the safety of industrial equipment in general, and therefore like many other fields there is a need for an advance in the state of the art with respect to the safety of industrial washing machinery.